My New Life with Katie
by ThunderHawk1414
Summary: An anti social teenager adopts a Riolu to help him with his loneliness. The two decide to try and beat the Pokemon League in Hoenn. His Riolu soon evolves into a Lucario. She turns out to be the best friend he's ever had. Read the story to figure out how their adventure goes. Rated M for a reason! Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**My New Life with Katie**

**In regards to The Long Road Ahead, it's not heading in the direction I had first hoped for. I'm not giving up on it completely, but it would have to be rewritten to for it to be at the quality I want it to be. I'm sorry if you enjoyed that story. Remember to read and review! (I don't own pokemon or any companies mentioned in this story.)**

* * *

Today sure was a boring day. I sat in front of the TV watching some documentary about Fire Type Pokemon, waiting for my parents to get home from the store. I was the average antisocial teenager; I was 16, a little longer brown hair above blue eyes, very skinny with not much muscle. I have never been social and wasn't very dependent on friendship, or at least that was what I told people. Truth is, over the last few weeks I've become very lonely and slightly depressed.

"Peter! Can you help us put away the groceries?", My mom called as she came into the house

I slowly got off the couch and went towards the kitchen. My Mom and Dad had begun putting the groceries away in the pantry and the fridge. I started picking up boxes and cans putting them in the pantry.

My mom pulled me aside. "Peter, what's been up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?", I asked naively.

"You know what I'm talking about! You've been in your own sad little world recently and I want to know what's wrong!"

"*sigh* Well, I've been… Kinda lonely lately."

She smiled and looked at me, "If that's what this is all about, I've got an idea."

My mom grabbed a red paisley bandanna, "Put this on. Like a blindfold."

I obeyed hesitantly. She slowly ushered me towards and out the front door. She opened the passenger door of her red Pontiac and told me to get in. After getting in and starting the older car, she backed out the driveway and turned down the street. I wondered where we were going, if it was something to help cure my loneliness, I had a pretty good idea where we were heading. A small smile spread across my face as I realized we were going to the Pokemon Adoption Center.

After around 15 minutes of driving. She pulled off the road and shut off the engine. Her jingly keys came out of the ignition and I heard her door open and then slam closed. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the door. My mom opened it before I had the chance. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the passenger seat.

"Can I please take off this blindfold now?"

"Yea, why not, we are here after all."

I took off the bandanna and sure enough, a small brick building with the words "Pokemon Adoption Center" sprawled across the top of the wall was right in front of me. A very happy and large smile spread across my face.

"I knew you'd be excited!"

My Mom and I walked through the front doors, a stupid grin still plastered across my face. My mom went up to the counter where an old woman was who I assumed ran the place. I went over to a large window over on the right side of the room. I looked in and my face lit up even more than it was already.

On the other side of the glass there were Pokemon big and small played with each other and various objects around the large room. One Pokemon caught my eye. A small Riolu was sitting on a small chair directly across the room. It looked to be in deep thought. It looked up and it caught me staring at it. I smiled and waved at the blue Pokemon. The Pokemon flashed a smile and waved back and I knew instantly, we were going to be best friends.

I didn't notice my mom come up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"So, anything catch your eye, Peter?"

"Well, actually that little Riolu looks friendly."

"I'll go tell the lady you want to adopt that one."

"Ok."

My mom walked back up to the counter where she chatted with the lady behind the counter for a second before the lady got up and went to a white door next to the window I was looking through. She walked up to the little Riolu who had slipped back into thought. The lady walked up to the chair where the dog like Pokemon was sitting and tapped it on the shoulder, surprising it. She talked for a second to the Riolu before it got off the chair and followed the lady towards the door.

My heart was racing in my chest knowing that for the first time, I was going to get a Pokemon. The door opened, the lady walked out shortly followed by the Riolu. I heard a small feminine voice in my head, "Hi."

This shocked me a bit because I forgot Riolu's could talk through telepathy.

"Hi, girl, do you want to come home with me?" I looked at her sweetly as she thought it over in her head.

"Sure, it sounds like fun!", the little voice said in my mind as she looked at me with a small smile.

The lady spoke up, "While you two get to know each other, me and your mother will sign some paperwork."

I nodded and the two of them left.

"So… Do you mind if I named you?"

"Whatever you like!", the little Riolu replied excitedly.

"Ok, give me a second to come up with one."

She looked at me expectantly. My mind raced for a name. Her cute, green, puppy dog eyes bored into me as I thought. I finally decided on one.

"How's about Katie?"

"Hmm… Katie, Katie.", her face fell back into thought before looking back up at me with a smile, "I like it!"

As if on cue, my mom and the adoption center lady entered the room Katie and I were sitting in.

"You two are good to go; I hope you take good care of her young man!"

"I will, don't worry about that."

My mom and I, followed by Katie went back out to her car. I opened the passenger door to get in but Katie had beaten me to it.

"Katie! You took my spot!", I jokingly said to the small blue Pokemon, "Here, you can sit on my lap, how's that?"

"That sounds okay…"

I forgot that I hadn't told her my name yet, "Call me Peter."

I hopped in the car, put my seatbelt on, and Katie climbed up on my lap. She seemed fascinated by the speed and sounds of my mom's Pontiac.

"You two seem to be getting along very well already!"

Katie replied into my mom's head before I could get a word out of my mouth, "You bet we are!"

I smiled, I was happy she was enjoying being my Pokemon and best friend. As the car pulled into the driveway, Katie seemed anxious to see what our home was like. As soon as I opened the door, She bolted for the front door of our house.

"Wait up Katie!", I yelled as I followed her up to the door. I opened up the door and Katie looked like she had died and gone to heaven. She started zipping around the room, trying to touch everything. I reached my arms out and I caught her and pulled her into my chest

"You're no fun", she fake pouted

I chuckled as I held her like a child, "I'll give you the full tour, ok?"

She nodded and I set her down. I started showing her all the rooms of our house, Katie seemed like she wanted to bounce off the walls and explore like she first did when she first came into our house. I finished up the tour with my bedroom.

"Well this is our bedroom Katie; you'll be staying with me."

I looked back and she seemed to be in a trance, I followed her gaze and it fell on my TV which happened to be playing Pokemon battles.

"Will I ever get to be that strong?", She looked up at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes that no one could say no to.

"You could be if we did the gym challenge."

"What's that Peter?"

I explained what the gym challenge was and how big of journey it would be to Katie. Katie seemed to enjoy listening to me talk about the challenge. She slowly nodded after I completed each sentence. I finished my explanation In around two minutes.

"Peter can we pleeeaaasseee do the gym challenge! It sounds so fun!", She looked at me with that adorable face again.

I smiled, "Why not, I'd have to talk with my parents first though; this isn't something we can just decide on."

Katie looked like she just won the lottery, "Yay!", she started jumping around and barking.

"Okay Katie!", she calmed down as I spoke, "Let's go talk with my parents."

We walked down the hallway, Katie leading the way, to the living room where my parents were sitting.

"So, Peter, who's your new friend? I haven't met her yet" My dad asked

Katie introduced herself before explaining what she wanted to do with me around Hoenn.

My mom looked happy for us, "If this is what you want to do, we'll help you buy supplies and get you ready for this journey!"

Katie and I looked at each other with the biggest smiles ever in history, high fived, and then ran back to my bedroom to get ready for our journey. We excitedly grabbed a backpack, my leather jacket, my hat, an extra set of clothes, and Katie's pokeball before returning to the door where my mom was just getting her shoes on.

She looked shocked that we could get ready that quickly. We ran out to the car and I got in, Katie quickly jumping back onto my lap. My mom finally got out to the car and drove us to the pokemart. Katie and I bought everything we thought we would need for our journey. In the end, I had spent around 800 dollars on supplies. My mom drove us home and we began organizing my bag for tomorrow when we left.

"I'm guessing your excited Katie?"

"That was a stupid question Peter! You know I'm extremely excited for this! This is the journey of a lifetime!"

"Well we better be getting to bed then, it's getting late and we want to be full of energy, like that'll be a problem for you though."

"Heeey."

"I'm joking."

"I know."

I crawled into bed with Katie following me. She used my chest as a pillow and her fur rubbing against my chest helped me get to sleep. The next morning was a very beautiful, a lot of light shown in through the curtains thanks to them being on the floor. I scowled and got up, being very careful to not wake up Katie. I fixed the curtains and went to take a shower. After getting dressed in a white t-shirt, Black jeans, my leather jacket, and my hat. Walking into my bedroom, I noticed Katie tossing and turning, murmuring things that I couldn't understand but it looked like she was having a nightmare. I quickly sat on the bed and began to pet the fur on her head.

"It's okay Katie, I'm here, Don't cry, I'm here."

I repeated this for around 20 minutes until she calmed down and opened her small eyes slowly.

"Are you alright Katie?"

Katie stood up and hugged me, "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for. I'm your best friend; don't think you can't talk to me about anything."

Katie smiled, "I don't know if I want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. But besides this, were starting our journey today!"

At this comment she dove out of bed and ran to the door.

"Peter! Hurry up!"

"One second Katie! Mom, Dad, Katie and I are leaving!"

I went up to them and gave them both a hug before heading out the door with Katie.

* * *

**End of chapter 1, I've got chapter 2 halfway done already and I'm happier with the way this one is going and I'm more motivated to write this one. Read and review as always and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My New Life with Katie**

**Chapter 2**

** I don't own any companies mentioned in this story or Pokemon. Please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated as usual. (POV's will begin to change from time to time.)**

Katie and I dashed out the door and ran through the forest towards Oldale Town. We started to slow down after we got out town.

"Well Katie, if you want to get as strong like those Pokemon you see on TV, we've got to start training!"

Katie nodded and started to scan the area for something to fight. After around ten minutes of walking around in the woods, I noticed a bush shaking. Without further hesitation, I yelled, "Katie!" ,she followed my gaze to the bush and got into a fighting stance. "Use tackle on that bush to flush it out, then use force palm!"

I watched as Katie swiftly vaulted over a fallen log and slammed, shoulder first, into the bush. A Dazed Wurmple was thrown from the bush with great force hitting the ground hard, dust rising around it. The Wurmple tried to get up and fight only to get knocked out completely by Katie's palm hitting it in the side of the head with great force. Swirls showed up in its eyes and Katie smiled proudly as she stood over the defeated Pokemon. I ran up to her and knelt down next to her.

"You did it Katie! You did great!"

"Oh come on, you told me what to do!", She blushed very red from the praise she was receiving.

"Ok then Katie, WE did it!"

She flashed a big smile and we continued on our way towards Oldale Town. We battled a few Wurmples, a Lotad, and a Poochyena who put some decent scratches in Katie's side. Besides that one Pokemon , she destroyed all of the other Pokemon without any problem at all.

We stopped near a river and set up camp.

"Will you please hold still?"

I was trying to heal Katie's cuts on her side with a potion I had in my bag but she wouldn't stop shaking for some reason.

"Katie? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? There's nothing wrong! Why would there be anything wrong?", Katie started getting defensive, pushing my hand away and squirming away from where I was sitting.

I was shocked and a little heartbroken by her actions. My best friend just shunned me.

"Katie! Please! I'm sorry, I'm worried about you, ever since we fought that Poochyena you've been acting different…. I wish you'd tell me what was wrong…"

**Katie's POV**

I realized at his statement that he wasn't trying to make me uncomfortable, but trying to make me happy. A tear fell down my face as I turned to face Peter. I didn't realize he cared about me this much. He was sitting on a log with his head down, I saw a tear drop from his face and I ran to his side, licking the tears away. Peter looked shocked as I hugged him.

"I never knew you cared about so much!"

"Of course I do! We're best friends; you can tell me anything that's troubling you! Don't think I'm going to judge you for anything you say to me!"

"Ok. I-I'll tell you about my problem."

Peter and I settled into the tent. He held me in his arms lovingly as I told him my life's story.

"I was abandoned by my father after my mother had drowned in a lake near our den. I had no idea how to gather food or hunt. I started to wander around the forest I lived in. A few Poochyena found me while I was foraging for food. They seemed friendly and told me they had food in their den their parents were probably willing to share. I followed them back to their den expecting food, I was dead wrong. The Poochyena's parents were extremely angry they had brought a Riolu back to their den. The two Mightyena talked for a second before deciding that I was going to be their family's slave."

"I worked for food and shelter the best that I could. The father was extremely ruthless and almost never fed me. His son snuck me food when I went to sleep. When I worked, which was basically gathering food, if I didn't get enough, he'd beat me until I was coughing up blood. He broke my arm one time and expected me to work through the pain like it was nothing. After a while, I don't know how long, the Mightyena's son helped me escape. I was found by a lady and taken to the adoption center."

Peter looked at me, his mouth slightly agape. "I-I had no idea that you went through that. I promise you that I will never let anyone do anything to hurt you ever again, and if they try, they'll have Hell to pay."

"Peter?"

"Yea Katie?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"You, know I won't."

He kissed the top of my head as I fell asleep, still crying, in between his arm and his chest. Peter's a great pillow. I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Peter's POV**

I woke up still slightly shocked by the events that have happened in Katie's young life. I looked over to my right, expecting the little blue furball to still be sleeping in betwwen my arm and my chest. To my surprise, she wasn't there.

"Katie?", I whispered. I stood up, panicked. "Katie!" I ran out of the tent to find her punching a tree.

"Katie? What are doing?"

"Training.", she grunted as she gave the tree a powerful punch.

"I'm guessing you want to find a real opponent?"

She nodded as she kept attacking the tree with many volleys of punches and kicks; she looked extremely graceful as she pounded the tree into oblivion. She finally stopped when I pulled her into a deep hug. Almost as soon as I wrapped my arms around her, she started sobbing into my sleeve.

"Don't cry, Katie its ok, no one's going to hurt you anymore."

She stopped crying and we started looking for a new opponent to challenge. A Tailow swooped in and started pecking at my chest

"Katie! Get it off! Get it off!"

Katie, looking unfazed, slowly pulled back her hand and releasing a force palm directly into the side of the small bird, turning it into feathers.

I was dumbfounded, "Where'd it go?"

"I dunno. It disappeared. Probably dead."

"Wow, I didn't know your force palm had gotten that powerful!"

As we spoke a Wurmple jumped out of the bushes and shot what looked to be stingers at Katie. She jumped to dodge the spikes as they flew by but one stuck in her shin.

"AH! Damn that hurt!"

I personally knocked the tiny Wurmple out before going to help my friend. She had already taken the spike out of her shin and was sitting on the ground.

"Peter."

"Yea?"

"I don't feel so good."

That was the last thing she said before she passed out. I panicked and scooped her up in my arms and started sprinting towards Oldale Town. When the town came into view, Katie's condition looked like it had worsened. I burst through the Pokemon Center doors.

"Nurse Joy, my friend needs help! Now!"

A Chansey came out from the back and took Katie out of my arms and towards the back of the Center. I started to follow the pink Pokemon but I was stopped by Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait here."

"Can you please just tell me what's wrong with my friend!?" ,I almost cried in front of the woman

"From the looks of it, it looks like she was poisoned, take some of these to prevent it from getting that bad again."

She handed me 5 antidotes. I put them in my bag and went to go sit in the waiting room, feeling slightly better knowing Katie was going to be ok.

A few hours later, Nurse Joy came out with a mass of blankets.

"What's that?" I asked naively.

"Your Riolu!"

She looked so peaceful wrapped in the blankets.

"Could I get a room please?"

"Yes, one second."

She handed me a key and I carried Katie to our room. I found it and set Katie softly down on the only bed. It was getting late and a hard days training had done a number on me. I was so tired, I kinda just passed out on the floor using my backpack as a pillow.

The morning came sooner than expected. I noticed Katie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning."

"What happened last night?"

"That Wurmple poisoned you. I carried you to the Pokemon Center to get treated. You passed out before I carried you here."

She looked at me with a big smile, "Thanks, but why'd you sleep on the floor?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

She jumped off the bed and gave me a big hug, "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

**That's Chapter2. I hope you guys like it; I will continue to update this story as regularly as I can. Remember as always, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My New Life with Katie**

**Chapter 3**

** Here's Chapter 3 guys! I'm very motivated to put these Chapters out for you guys. I hope you enjoy reading these chapters as much as I love writing them. Please if you have any suggestions feel free to message me, and as always, read and review!**

**Katie's POV**

I slowly broke the hug between Peter and I. I blushed as I looked into Peter's eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Peter broke it. "Maybe we should get back out there and continue towards Rustboro."

I just nodded as he got up and made sure everything was packed before heading out. I made sure to climb on Peter's shoulder as we left the Center. We headed down Route 102 towards Petalburg City. A boy in a white t-shirt and a blue hat ran up to Peter and I.

"Hey Mister!", Peter turned to face the boy.

"What's up?"

"That's a cool Pokemon." the boy said looking up at me on Peter's shoulder. I blushed, "Wanna battle?"

I replied into the kid's mind "Yea, I'm always up for a battle."

The boy looked shocked as he went to reach for the pokeball on his belt. I calmly hopped off Peter's shoulder and got into a fighting stance. The boy released a Zigzagoon who did the same, awaiting orders from its trainer.

"Katie, knock that Zigzagoon out."

Peter had learned over the last couple of days that I don't always listen when battling other Pokemon. I usually did my own thing despite being told otherwise. I rushed at the Zigzagoon and tackled the small brown Pokemon, pinning it to the ground. The Zigzagoon tried to bite my arm, but I pulled it away and hit him in the middle of the head with a force palm. The force palm put the Zigzagoon out of commission. The boy returned his Pokemon to it's ball and ran up to me surprisingly.

"You're really strong! I think you and your trainer could become champions!", He pet my head and went over to Peter, congratulating him, shaking his hand, and handing over some money.

"You are the best Katie!"

"I knew that!"

"You want to continue towards Rustboro, or do you want to set up camp for the night?

"Let's go set up camp near that river!"

**Peter's POV**

I began setting up the tent on the river bank. Katie and I began gathering sticks to build a fire. The fire was roaring not to long after the sun had disappeared behind the trees. My best friend was cuddled up comfortably next to me. We watched the fire quietly, eating food we had bought in Oldale Town.

"Peter?"

"Yea?"

"I love traveling with you."

I squeezed the small Pokemon beside me lightly, "Well I'm glad to hear that, because we've got a lot more traveling to do."

"Good."

Katie went into the tent around midnight. I stayed out, enjoying the heat that emanated from the glowing fire. Something felt off, like I was being watched. I shrugged it off as if it was nothing, probably just being out in the wilderness. I couldn't have been more wrong. I felt something metal and cold be pressed against the back of my head. A voice behind me told me gruffly, "If you do exactly what I say, you won't get hurt. Struggle; and you die."

"Just, please, what do you want?" I asked the man, I was scared out of my wits.

"Just give me all the money you have; and I'll be gone."

This man sounded like he's done this sort of thing before. I slowly got up and put my hand in my back pocket to grab my wallet and give the man what little money I actually had.

**Katie's POV**

I was sleeping in the comfort of a sleeping bag when I heard voices outside the tent. One of the voices I instantly recognized as Peter's, the other however, I had never heard. I just assumed it was another trainer that had found our campsite and wanted to chat. Me, being the friendly Pokemon that I am I wanted to meet the visitor. I should have stayed in the tent. I poked my head out of the tent to see a horrifying sight. There was Peter and a man that looked twice as big as him, standing behind him with a gun to Peter's head. Let's just say, the man noticed me.

"Who's that!?" the big man bellowed as he pointed his pistol at me. I didn't dare move for fear that he'd shoot me or Peter.

Peter spoke up, "Don't shoot her! This is between me and you, don't bring my friends into this!"

"With this measly amount of money you have I feel like I should."

"Please! I'll give you whatever you want, just don't shoot her!"

"Give me more for my troubles and I won't!"

Peter looked panicked as he searched his bag for items of value. While Peter did that, the man motioned for me to go over to him. I slowly came out of the tent and started walking towards him, I was shaking like a leaf.

The man bent down next to me, "So, is this your trainer?"

I nodded slowly; I couldn't stop shaking, "What's your name?"

"K-K-Katie." I stuttered.

"Why so nervous Katie?", He must be messing with me.

"You're robbing us at gunpoint!"

"I could always… Do worse." He looked at me wickedly. A tear started to roll down my cheek. The man went to wipe it away with his free hand; I cowered away from his touch. He sighed and got up and walked towards Peter.

"T-this is the best I could find! Please, leave us alone!"

The man took the items and set them down. Peter looked at him with a confused look. The man brought the hand he held the gun in up above his head and brought it back down on Peter's head forcefully, knocking him out instantaneously.

"NO!", I ran up to Peter and knelt down next to him, I began to cry into his chest. After I had recovered, I pushed Peter's body into the tent and put the sleeping bag over him. I sat by his side, not being able to fall asleep. I suddenly started to feel; different…I was enveloped in a bright white light. The light faded after a minute or two. I started exploring my new body. I had two new spikes on the back of my paws plus one in the center of my chest; I had also grown a large patch of tan fur, on the back of my head, 2 new aura sensors had formed. I had grown taller and my ears had gotten bigger. I was now a fully grown Lucario, this helped me try and forget about what had just happened to us. I felt like this would be a nice surprise for Peter when he regained consciousness. Sleep came a little easier knowing I had just evolved.

**Peter's POV**

My head was pounding when I woke up. I don't remember much about last night, all I remember was getting mugged at gunpoint. Slowly getting up and out of the sleeping bag, I went outside. My eyes widened as I saw a form I had never seen before. A Lucario sat on a stump near the firepit. The Lucario spread it's arms,"Ta-da!" I instantly recognized the voice as Katie's. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my Arceus, you evolved!"

"I thought I'd surprise you, after what happened last night.", She scowled at that last part.

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened last night? Like, I know we got mugged, but I woke up this morning with a splitting headache."

"That guy pistol whipped you."

"Well that explains the headache, but on a more important note, we're broke."

"Oh, yea."

"We need to go battle some trainers."

We packed up camp and started walking towards Petalburg city. I noticed a girl in a white shirt off in the distance; Katie and I started walking towards the girl. She turned to face us as we approached her.

"Hey there handsome, I assume you want a battle?"

"You bet!"

Katie stepped up in front of me and got into a fighting stance. The girl released a Poochyena, I could feel the hate Katie had coursing through her veins. She looked back at me, I've never seen her look so angry, "Make sure I don't kill it." , I kind of got scared at that statement. I really hoped that she didn't kill the poor thing.

"Poochyena! Use bite!"

The Poochyena lunged at Katie, its mouth wide open. The Poochyena jumped at Katie, trying to bite her arm, she looked like she wanted it to latch onto her. It did, I heard her grunt, all I saw next is the dog get thrown to the ground forcefully, landing on its back. Katie jumped on the Pokemon and started beating it relentlessly. I couldn't bear to watch the beat down any longer.

"Katie! Stop!" She kept it up even though the Pokemon was obviously knocked out. I ran up behind her and tried to pull her off of the Poochyena, I got ahold of her arms and yanked her off of it,

"Get your Poochyena, NOW!"

The girl hurriedly grabbed a pokeball and returned the beaten Poochyena. Katie calmed down almost immediately. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. I went up to the obviously shocked trainer.

"I'm sorry about that; she's had some bad experiences." She shook my hand and handed over the prize money. She started walking away and Katie got up and ran to catch up to the girl.

**Katie's POV**

I chased after the young trainer, feeling horrible that I had just beaten one of her friends to an inch of its life.

"Wait!"

She turned around and scowled at me, "What do you want?"

"I-I wanted to apologize for my actions. Can you please let me explain why I got carried away?"

She looked at me hesitantly, I don't blame her, I did almost kill her Pokemon.

"Tell me what's up with you."

We sat down on a log and I began to tell her the same story I told Peter, except shortened. She looked just as or more shocked than Peter did when I told him.

"I would have never thought you went through that, you're really courageous, you know that?"

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You know, you never did tell me your name."

I smiled, "It's Katie."

"Jenna."

**Peter's POV**

I saw Katie come back from the log her and the girl were talking on. She seemed to have a new sort of spring in her step. "So, what you girls talk about?"

"I apologized for beating her Poochyena to an inch of its life."

"Good, I'm proud of you.", I rubbed her back. She smiled and gave a low growl.

"Let's get to Petalburg Before night."

"Agreed."

We laughed and started walking the now fairly short distance to Petalburg City. We arrived in the city around 9:00. We made a beeline for the Pokemon Center. I held the door for Katie and she walked in first.

"Nurse Joy, could we get a room please?"

"Of course! Let me grab a key."

She handed me the key. Katie and I started walking towards our assigned room. Katie kept looking at me, blushing bright red. I thought nothing of it. I smiled at her and she quickly looked away, I know something's up now, I thought it would be a safer option to not bring it up. We arrived at the room and went inside. It was pretty simple, one bed, a table, a small couch, and a small bathroom. I set my bag down and sat on the couch. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Something wrong Peter?" Katie sat next to me and put her furry arm around me.

"No, I'm just exhausted; we were walking for 4 hours."

"Okay, try and get some sleep." She kissed my cheek. I blushed, and again, thought nothing of it. I was so exhausted I really didn't have the energy to think about other things besides sleep. I crawled into the bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**There's Chapter 3 finished. I hope you guys like this, I know the ending was a little lackluster. I've developed a bit of writers block. I will try and get the next chapter up soon, but it might be a little later than usual. Anyways, if you have a suggestion or a contribution you want to make to this story, feel free to message me. I want to get the readers feedback and ideas. As always, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My New Life with Katie**

**Chapter 4 is finally up! At the time of writing this, this story has 500 visitors! That's amazing! Other things outside of writing are occupying my time, don't worry I don't want to stop this story at all. I would love it if you guys would start to give this story more reviews; it helps me out as an author! If you have any contribution to the story, feel free to PM me. I don't own any companies in this story including Pokemon, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Peter's POV**

I woke up around 11:00 and got up out of the hard bed. My legs were so sore from walking all that way last night. I looked to my left and saw Katie, still fast asleep under the white blankets. She looked so peaceful, probably having a good dream. I walked over to the small kitchen and opened up the mini fridge. I peered inside looking to see if there was anything I could cook for breakfast. There were a couple of steaks hidden behind a few bottles of water. Katie began to wake up. "Good morning Katie."

"What time is it?"

I picked up my watch that I left on the nightstand. "11:18"

"We are the laziest team, I swear!"

"I know! We've been travelling for Three days and have only made it to Petalburg."

I turned on the stove and put the steaks in a pan. Katie sniffed the air curiously and asked "What'cha makin? It smells amazing!"

"I'm cooking some steak for us; I figured the protein would give us some extra energy."

"I've never had it."

"You'll love it, I promise."

I finished cooking the steak and put it on two plates. Katie looked intoxicated by the smell of the steak. Her mouth watered as I set the piece of meat in front of her. I grabbed a knife and fork while Katie picked it up with her paws and dug in. Her beautiful green eyes widened at the taste. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten!"

I chuckled, "I knew you'd like it!"

She continued scarfing down the steak. Her steak was gone before mine was even halfway finished. I finally finished my steak; Katie had already gotten into the shower. I began to think. "I'm so glad we're on this adventure, I don't know which way my life would've gone if I hadn't gotten Katie." I dug around in my backpack. A small zipper caught my eye; opening it revealed a Pokedex and a note. The note read. "I thought you'd need this on your journey, Love Mom" I began to explore the small device. I went through the apps and found something interesting, Poke-translator. I tapped it and it activated. The shower turned off, perfect timing I guess. Around two minutes later, Katie came out of the bathroom, her fur still damp. "Katie, could you please say something to me?"

"Why, Peter?" Her voice rang out through the room just like any other person.

"Well that works"

"What does?"

"My mom put a Pokedex in a hidden zipper in my bag; one of the options was a translator for Pokemon."

"So any Pokemon we come across, you can understand?"

"Yea, I mean it worked on you!"

"True, but in all seriousness, we need to get going."

I nodded and slipped on my battered shoes. Guilt started to wash over me for some reason. I quickly realized I haven't gotten to know Katie all that well. Her past I'm familiar with but I haven't bothered to ask her anything about herself. "Katie?"

"Yea?"

"Kinda seems a little late, but could you tell me a little bit more about yourself? I feel kind of guilty that I haven't asked already."

"Come on, don't feel bad, I haven't asked you either."

"You first then."

"Ok then. Well from what I can remember I was born in Unova in my father's clan. He told me before he left that he left the clan because of a brewing war between a rival clan. Besides my past, I like technology, it fascinates me. Also, I enjoy reading, that was my main hobby in the adoption center, oh and I like to watch TV. I've tried to be the very best that I could since my dad left. I feel that no one can make me truly sad after what's happened to me, but I was thinking, maybe, after we complete the league we could go to Unova. Enough about me, tell me more about you."

"I was pretty lonely, I kept it hidden pretty well, but, the last few weeks before I got you, I grew extremely depressed. I thought my life had no meaning and that everyone was against me, even my parents. I'm pretty happy otherwise, I've got a good sense of humor and I'm not offended easily. My favorite things in this world as of now are cars and my best friend."

She smiled and chuckled "That was cheesy"

"yea but it's true."

She blushed and looked forward again, still smiling. Another mile went by and nothing exciting was happening. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a Mudkip, it looked like it was starving and sickly. "Stop Katie."

"What's going on?"

"That Mudkip looks sick."

Almost immediately after I said that, it collapsed. The Mudkip disappeared and was replaced with a pink swirl. The swirl also disappeared and a small slate grey fox replaced it.

Katie looked like she'd seen a ghost. "I'm not the only on that saw that right?!"

"I saw it too Katie!"

I took a Pokeball out of my bag and threw it at the fox. It was absorbed into the ball and it stopped shaking very quickly, I guess it didn't have the energy to struggle. "Well Katie, we got our first addition to the team! We got to get to Rustboro soon though; I want the little guy to be healthy." Katie and I began to jog the last couple of miles. Katie spoke up as we neared the outskirts of the city. "I've been meaning to ask, what did you just catch?"

"Not a Mudkip, that's for sure!"

She sounded quite annoyed. "Seriously, What is it?"

"I don't know off the top of my head. I've definitely seen it before, well, not in person."

"Man, you're a great help Peter!" she said sarcastically. I laughed at her comment. We entered the large city and started hunting for the Pokemon Center. It wasn't too far from the gym coincidentally. I opened and held the door for Katie as we went into the center. Nurse Joy smiled at us. "Hello! What can I do for you today?"

I let the Pokemon I caught out of its ball and I scooped the small fox into my arms and handed it to Nurse Joy. "Could you please help this Pokemon? When I found it, it looked like it was about to starve."

"Of course, just wait here in the lobby, it won't be too long." She handed the little fox over to a Chansey who took it behind a pair of large doors. Katie and I sat down in a couple of chairs near the front door. She looked sad, genuinely sad. Maybe she can relate to the fox after what happened to her. "Peter? Is it going to be ok?" Katie asked me with a real concern in her voice. I put my arm around her to try and comfort her just like I did when she was a Riolu.

"I think it's going to be just fine, I think he just hasn't had anything to eat or drink in a while. Together, me and you can help him to be even better than he was before." She put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep, I did the same.

* * *

**-90 minutes later-**

I felt something shake my shoulder. I jumped and woke up to see who disturbed my nap. It was Nurse Joy. I took my arm back from around Katie and gently pushed her head off my shoulder. That ended up waking her up. "What year is it!?"

I laughed "Good nap?"

Nurse Joy spoke "Well your Pokemon is going to be fine he just needs some food and water. He hasn't fully recovered so just watch him and keep him well fed."

I saw Katie smile out of the corner of my eye "Thank you." I checked my watch, 8:30, "Could we get a room for the night?"

"Of course, I'll bring up your Pokemon in a second." She handed me a key. I gave Katie the key and told her to find the room.

"Nurse Joy? What is my Pokemon, I've never heard of it, let alone ever seen one around here."

"Well, your Pokemon is a Zorua, it's never lived in this region until a few years ago when some species of Pokemon started hitching rides on boats to new regions where you couldn't find them before."

"Well that clears up some things."

"While I've got you here, I'll grab him for you." She disappeared behind the same doors the Chansey took the Zorua in earlier. A few minutes later she came out with another bundle of blankets that held a small Pokemon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." She nodded and handed me my Zorua. I went to go find Katie and our room. Katie was sitting in the hallway leaning on what I assumed was the door to our room.

"Well Katie, are you ready for our first gym battle? You have the advantage."

"Yea, I think I'm ready. We've done a decent amount of training."

"Katie, could you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"When we go up against the gym leader, could you please listen to me? I know that you do great without my influence, but I would appreciate it if you followed my lead this time."

She turned her head, going into her signature thinking face. "I'll try my best, no promises right now."

I smiled; I knew this was the best I was probably going to get right now. "Thanks." Katie got off the floor and opened the oak door; I walked in and set the bundle of blankets on the couch. I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

**Katie's POV**

The door to the bathroom shut and I went to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. My paws were pretty much useless at getting the cap off, so I bit it off. I took a drink and peered over at the bundle of blankets, still wondering what Pokemon was inside. My curiosity got the best of me; I got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Peter, do you know by chance what the hell you caught?"

"Nurse Joy told me it was Zorua." Peter yelled through the door. "Could you give him some food and water?"

I found some peanuts and a bowl for some water

I set the bowl on the couch and filled the bowl with some water from my bottle. I opened the package of peanuts and put a pile of them in front of the Zorua. He looked so peaceful; I reached out and pet the tuft of grey and red fur on his head. I smiled as he started to purr softly. I kept this up until the shower turned off and Peter came out of the bathroom. The door closed behind him and Zorua woke up.

The small fox opened his eyes slowly, revealing brilliant teal eyes. He narrowed those eyes and spoke up. "Who are you? Where am I?" He started to squirm out of the blankets.

"Settle down! My name is Peter and this is Katie." He pointed at me. "You're in a Pokemon Center right now. We saw you collapse in the forest and I caught you in a Pokeball. You looked like you were about to starve to death."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing! I promise, we weren't going to eat you or anything like that!" The Zorua waved its small bushy tail curiously.

"Then what are you gonna do to me?" the fox said nervously.

"Well us two are on our way to completing the Pokemon league," Peter explained what it was to the Zorua. "Will you come with us? I'm not going to make you."

The little fox thought for a minute. He looked hesitant, "You did save my life. Plus I've got nowhere else to go."

Peter's face lit up and so did mine, I was happy that we got another addition to our team. I spoke up. "Do you have a name?"

"Harry."

Peter looked amused for some reason "That is too perfect!"

I was confused "What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago there was a famous magician named Harry Houdini, he was an illusionist that wowed crowds with amazing escape acts. Harry, do you mind if I called you Houdini sometimes?"

Harry laughed "Sure why not, I can do better things than he ever will!"

Harry started eating the peanuts in front of him and Peter got up and went towards the bed. I followed him and got in next to him, using him as a pillow as always. Peter's voice broke the silence of the dark room "We've got a big day tomorrow, in my mind, it officially starts our journey."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to get these chapters out faster for you guys. Please review, it helps me know what the reader wants. If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions for the story, feel free to message me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My New Life with Katie**

**Chapter 5 everyone! I love the positive feedback on this story and I appreciate the reviews. Battlefield 4 and other games have been occupying my time recently, just to fun to stop I guess… Anyways, please review the story; it helps me out as a writer. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or would just like to point out a typo, PM me. Enjoy. This story has over 1,000 visits at the time of updating this! You guys are awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Peter's POV**

Sleep came easy that night. That hasn't happened in a while, probably the hard beds in the Pokemon Center's. I woke up the next morning full of energy, and not in a Pokemon Center. I stood wide-eyed and dumbfounded in a meadow full of different colored flowers. "How the HELL did I end up here!" I shouted. I don't sleep walk, I think. I started running in a direction, I didn't know where it led, but it had to lead somewhere.

I felt like I hit a wall, but nothing was there, I fell on my ass in the grass, more like the carpet. The meadow slowly vanished and was replaced by me and my team's room in the Pokemon Center. I turned my head, never being more confused in my entire life. My eyes met Harry, laughing his ass off on the couch and a concerned but amused Katie sitting next to him. My head stung.

Harry had a cheeky grin on his face. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

I rubbed my head and got up "H-How? You fucked my mind more than anything else in the world!" I began to pace around the room, touching everything, making sure it was real.

"You call me Houdini for a reason."

My attention fell back onto the couch, which now had 2 Lucario's on it. This was the strangest morning I've ever had, and probably will for the rest of my life. I sat on the bed, questioning everything that went through my head; Katie, that lamp, Harry, my watch, the damn COUCH. A pink swirl replaced the Lucario on the right and was replaced with Harry in his normal form. The two started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, funny, albeit extremely confusing, joke. Seriously though, we've got a huge day today. Today, I planned on us facing the gym leader. Get some breakfast while I get ready and we'll head out."

I took a quick shower, scared the shower head would turn into a Seviper or something. I dried off and put on a red Adidas t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and my brown leather jacket. I found my black hat; I put it on along with my watch. I walked out of the bathroom, looking ready for anything that anyone could throw at me.

Katie and Harry were eating some steak, Katie cooked it by herself, I was impressed. I started packing stuff back into my backpack. Another zipper caught my eye. "What is it this time?" I muttered under my breath. Opening the zipper I pulled out something that confused me a bit, a survival knife. I shook my head and laughed to myself, my dad must have snuck it into the bag when I wasn't looking. Pretty sure I won't need one, but what the hell. I slipped the knife into my pocket and went over to Katie and Harry.

"Well, I really hope we beat Roxanne. I want you guys to try your best, but I don't want you to hurt yourselves, us losing is not worth you guys getting seriously hurt."

"Alright, but us losing won't happen." Katie told me confidently.

"Agreed." Harry voiced through bites of steak.

"Glad to know you guys are confident."

"Any sort of plan?" Katie asked.

"I think just doing the obvious strategy here is probably the best. Katie, you're just going to do what you do, you have a huge advantage. Don't worry Harry; you'll get some real gym battle experience in the gym in Dewford."

I took a granola bar out of my bag and started to have my breakfast. I motioned for the team to head out the door that I held for them. The two Pokemon went out the open door and I soon followed after locking it.

"Here's the key to our room, thanks for letting us stay here." I said to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, it's no problem! Come back anytime!"

I nodded and smiled and walked out the door where Katie and Harry were waiting. Everyone was silent; the only sound I could hear was me eating my granola bar. I was extremely nervous, Katie probably felt even worse because she actually had to fight the gym leaders Pokemon.

"You alright Katie?" Harry asked her.

"I'm nervous."

I scratched her head behind her ears to try and help her with her nervousness. She put her ears down and purred softly.

We continued walking towards the gym. As we got closer, Harry started to move around on my head, almost falling of a few times. "Harry, do you want down?"

"Sorry, just excited, that's all."

Harry started chatting with Katie "You're gonna crush the leader's Pokemon!" He gave her a sincere smile.

Her nervousness seemed to disappear. "Thanks for the boost, I needed that."

We approached the gym, I stopped outside while Katie entered and took a deep breath. I opened the doors and stepped inside the large building. A girl was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the gym reading a book I couldn't Identify. I called from across the room "Are you Roxanne?"

She looked up from her book and stood up, facing me. She wore a short Purple dress with pink tights leading down to a pair of purple shoes. She had beautiful crimson eyes below dark brown hair that had bows in it that matched her tights. "Yes. I assume you want a battle?"

"Y-yea." I was so nervous.

"Alright, let's get started then!"

I looked back at the blue dog behind me. "You ready Katie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Roxanne threw a pokeball onto the field, a Geodude being brought out. It looked determined to win even though it didn't have a fighting chance. Peter's voice boomed from behind me "Use close combat!" I listened to his words and darted across the field towards the floating boulder. "Geodude, try and block as many punches as you can!"

Roxanne's orders came too late for the Geodude. I started punching and kicking the Geodude as hard and as fast as I could. Cracks started to form on its body and I jumped back to my side of the field. I took a deep breath and watched as the boulder with arms fell in a heap on the ground, a dust cloud forming around it. I knocked it out; a barely noticeable smile crept across my lips.

Roxanne looked discouraged but she still looked determined to knock me out cold. She tossed another pokeball out onto the field and a big blue rock with stubby rock arms and legs. The thing had a gigantic red nose. I stood there for a second, studying it, being too curious for my own good. I noticed it start to move towards me. I snapped out of my trance and tried to dodge the incoming Pokemon, but it was too little too late at that point. It hit me with impressive force. It didn't hurt me, but it knocked me down. I laid there for a minute trying to regain the breath that was just knocked out of me by that Pokemon's tackle.

"Katie!" Peter yelled

I got up off the floor and stood back up. I coughed and I decided that I wanted to try something I've been practicing while everyone slept.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I'm glad Katie's alright; I hope that Nosepass didn't hurt her too bad.

"Use close combat again!" Instead of doing what I told her, she seemed to stop and put her hands at her side and closed her eyes. It looked like she was focusing harder than anyone or anything I've seen before. A light blue ball began to form in between her hands. The orb started getting bigger and bigger. I stood idly by with my mouth agape in pure shock, even Roxanne was staring with a shocked expression. Katie's whole body started to tremble and shake; Katie released the orb at Nosepass. The orb that was probably about the size of a softball travelled across the field at an amazing speed. The blue orb hit with a small explosion and a ton of black smoke. When it cleared, the Nosepass was on the ground, knocked out cold.

I brought my hands to my face and sighed loudly, trying to contain my excitement that was begging to be released. I walked up behind Katie and hugged her tightly "You were incredible!"

"You were awesome!" Harry shouted from atop my head.

"Thank you." She put her muzzle on my arm which was around her chest.

Roxanne walked up to us and handed me two things, one being the prize money that I'd won and secondly, the stone badge. I was so happy to have this in my hands; the training was starting to pay off.

"You have quite the strong Pokemon." Roxanne said, looking over at Katie who was smiling proudly. "It was a good effort on my Pokemon's part, but, we weren't strong enough to beat you, I look forward to a rematch in the future." She put out her hand and I shook it.

"Thank you. Do you know how to get to Dewford Town?"

"Yes, go back through the Petalburg Woods and there's a hut on the coast. The man that lives there will take you to Dewford."

I nodded and started heading towards the door. I waved goodbye and exited the gym.

"You were amazing Katie! We couldn't of done it without you!" I told her. She blushed and smiled at me.

"Thanks, so when are leaving for Dewford?"

"I was thinking of staying in Rustboro for a day or two before we continue. Tonight though, I'm going to make us some good food to celebrate."

Harry asked curiously "What're you going to make."

"Not sure yet but we could go to the store."

The store was across town but in my mind it was worth the trip. There were so many good foods to buy there. Great smells bombarded my nose as Katie, Harry, and I walked into the small shop. It looked like they specialized in all kinds of meats. We walked around for a minute, not really knowing what I wanted to cook for them.

"What do you guys want, I'll cook anything."

"Surprise me." Harry answered.

"I don't care Peter; any food sounds good right about now."

With that in mind, I looked around for a few minutes and picked out a tri-tip and some Magikarp fillets. I picked up a grill pan on my way to the register. I paid for the food and went back to the Pokemon Center with Katie and Harry, getting another room for the night.

The room was the same room we had last night. Harry jumped off my head and onto the couch. Katie sat down on the bed and went to sleep; she had a big day after all.

I decided to talk to Harry while I cooked the food. "So Harry, you enjoying our adventure so far?"

"Yea! It's only been a couple of days but I'm super excited for the future!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, how'd you end up almost starving to death in the woods?"

"About that, basically I got lost and just kept walking. I'm not a great hunter and there really weren't too many berry bushes along the route I walked at least."

"Were you with your parents?"

"No. I haven't seen them in quite a while. The last time I saw them, they were going hunting together."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. Always was independent anyways."

I cooked in silence after that. Katie started snoring softly on the bed. I finished the food and went to wake Katie.

"Katie, food's done" I shook her shoulder gently. She looked like she was jolted out of her slumber pretty violently. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

I checked my watch "7:57, your food's done by the way."

"Awesome. What's on the menu tonight?"

I walked back over to the kitchen and found three paper plates. The food I had just prepared was piled on each plate. "I cooked a tri-tip and some Magikarp for us, to celebrate." I put a plate on the couch for Harry, which he pounced on immediately, eating like he's never eaten anything before in his life. I put the plate in front of Katie and she too started devouring the food in front of her. The food was good, I thought of myself as an ok chef. Tri-tip was arguably my favorite food, but the Magikarp wasn't that great in my opinion. The others on the other hand loved every bite of both meats.

Harry just finished his meal and laid down on the couch, too full to move. Katie finished the meats right after Harry. "That was the best meal I've had in my life, I've just decided that."

"Glad you like it Katie."

Harry just burped; I knew he loved it just as much as Katie. The food coma was starting to set in for Harry as well. He fell asleep on the couch, the plate still in front of him. I had an idea. I stood up and put on my jacket. "Katie lets go." I quickly wrote a note for Harry if he woke up.

"Where are we going?" She asked, getting out of the bed.

"Not important right now." I gave her a quick smile.

"Okay then." I put my arm around her as we walked out of the room and out of the Pokemon Center. I led Katie north, towards route 115. Katie seemed to enjoy the walk, leaning on me with my arm around her shoulder. She didn't know where we were going but I'm pretty sure she'd love it. After about twenty minutes of walking, I found the spot. It was on a beach next to a small cliff that was probably 8 feet tall. "Well, we're here."

"Why're we here, just curious?"

"Some locals said the sunset is really beautiful here. Thought it would be a nice reward for your efforts today."

I sat down up against the cliff and Katie sat next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. The sun was starting to go down and the view was everything I'd hoped for. The sky was lit up with beautiful combinations between different pinks and oranges. Katie laid down in the sand, her head resting in my lap. I stroked her cheek as we watched the display in silence. The only sounds that we could hear were my phone, which was playing Knocking on Heavens Door by Guns N' Roses, and Katie purring softly. I looked down at Katie, who was coincidentally looking right back at me with those beautiful green eyes. I leaned in slowly, my heart pounding in my chest. Katie realized what I was doing propped herself up and met me halfway. Our lips touched in a soft kiss. Her fur shimmered in the light of the setting sun. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before I pulled away and smiled down at her. She looked back at me with a cute smile.

"I love you, Katie." I was so happy to get that off my chest. I've been too nervous to tell her, tonight though, was perfect. I was waiting for her reaction.

"I love you too." I hugged her and kissed her again, more passionately this time around. I broke the kiss a minute or so later and looked out over the water. The sun had sunk beneath the waves and it had begun to get dark.

"You think Harry will be alright in the Center Katie?"

"Yea, he should be. Why?"

"I think we should just sleep out here tonight."

She thought for a moment "Why not, it'd give us some more alone time." She said happily.

I smiled and kissed her again. I laid down next to her and she put her arms around me. We sat there for the next couple of hours star-gazing and pointing out constellations. It was arguably the best night of my life. Katie and I eventually fell asleep in a loving embrace on the soft sand.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Kind of hard to write the end of this chapter honestly, I'm just not that experienced in writing this sort of stuff. Please leave a review, especially for this chapter. I want to know what I can improve on so I can fix things in the story here and there. If you have any suggestions for the story, requests, comments, or would like to point out a typo, PM me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
